


Valentines Day

by Linkheroz



Category: Choices: High School Story: Class Act (Visual Novel)
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, Choices, Choices: Stories You Play - Freeform, F/F, High School Story: Class Act Book 1, Lesbian Character, Original Character(s), Romance, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:21:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29075499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linkheroz/pseuds/Linkheroz
Summary: A short valentines one-shot about Skye and Alex's (MC) first meeting at the Golden Griddle
Relationships: Skye Crandall & Main Character (High School Story: Class Act), Skye Crandall/Main Character (High School Story: Class Act)
Kudos: 4





	Valentines Day

It was a busy Saturday night in the Golden Griddle. Bailey was busy rushing around waiting tables as she always did at her parents' diner. Waiting tables was her way of giving back to her parents for all the years of love and affection they’d given her and she earned a little from tips as an added bonus.

She was a blur of red hair as she moved between tables. Both taking orders, cleaning and clearing tables, after customers had left, before seating new ones almost immediately. Being only 5ft 4, she was quite often not seen by others, mostly those over 6ft. But she had become adept at weaving between customers, other waiters and the chefs as she passed through the kitchen.

It was 9pm, usually the time at which the evening would start to slow down, when another family entered. The bell of the diner chimed, instantly grabbing Bailey’s attention as she hustled straight over to the door. 

“Welcome to the Golden Griddle!” She greeted the family of four brightly, “my name is Bailey, if you’d like to come with me I’ll show you to a table.” She smiled, turning around looking for the nearest clear table.

“Why are we even in this place? It’s disgusting.” She heard the young boy whisper, deliberately loud.

“Because nowhere else has tables and the cook is sick with some made up illness. I don’t want to be here either.” The older woman snapped back at him.

“This will be your table for the evening.” Bailey turned and smiled, ignoring the comments she, and everyone else, heard. 

The family of four, consisting of a man and woman, parents Bailey assumed. As well as boy and girl, clearly the parents kids as the resemblance was undeniable.

“Can I get you any drinks to start with?” Bailey smiled brightly before taking their drink orders and ducking back into the kitchen.

“Everything okay honey?” Her mom asked almost immediately as the door closed behind her.

“Yeah. As usual the last customers of the night are set to be the rudest. They’ve been talking like they hate the place even though they've only just got here. I’m surprised they’re not in the Maison Pic. They look like they’d be right at home there.”

“You know we serve everyone. I’m sure they aren’t as bad as you think they will be.”

“I know mom, I just hate rude people. You know that, but I’m a professional, so I can do this.” Bailey smiled as she headed back out to give the family their drinks.

“About time.” The older man remarked, as Bailey approached. “I was dying of thirst waiting for you.

“Please accept my apologies-”

“I don’t want your apologies, I want you to take our order and get our food quickly.” He cut her off, before reeling off all 4 orders in quick succession. 

Bailey barely had time to write them all down before she was told to “shoo” and leave them alone. She returned to the kitchen to drop the order off before leaning up against the wall and taking a deep breath and closing her eyes. “Don’t rise to it. Don’t rise to it.” She repeated over and over to herself.

Suddenly she felt her dad wrap her into a tight hug. “Don’t worry, they won’t be here all night. Doesn’t sound like they want to stay.”

“Thanks dad.” She looked up and smiled at him. “They won’t get to me. I hope anyway.” 

He smiled back at her as she headed back into the diner to finish serving the last of the desserts and clearing the last of the finished tables. There were only 4 families left now, including the rude one. It was quiet enough that every conversation could be heard now. So much so that Bailey could hear the 2 parents belittling their daughter, quite loudly in fact.

“Why can’t you be more like Brian?” “Why do you have to wear those god awful black clothes?” Were the 2 things she managed to pick out over everyone else talking. She couldn’t help but feel sorry for the fellow redhead. Her mind started to wonder. Why do they treat her so badly? I know parents can have favorites but that’s a bit extreme.

She was snapped out of her thoughts as the ‘order up’ bell rang. She quickly grabbed the food, heading back over to the family, who were still belittling the redhead. She spent the minimal amount of time she could at the table before returning to the kitchen.

“I’m going out for some air mom. I need a break.” She called before disappearing through the door and out to the front of the diner.

The cold February air hit her like a tonne of bricks but it felt immensely refreshing to be out of the hustle and bustle of the diner. She went and sat on her usual bench, a 5 minute walk down the road, which overlooked the lake of the local park. She watched over the lake as the moonlight reflected off the surface of the rippling water, instantly relaxing her, the stress of the night washing away.

“Mind… mind if I join you?” A shy voice said behind her.

Bailey turned around to see the redhead from the diner looking a little uncomfortable and like she had been crying. 

“Yes, of course. Are you okay?” She asked.

“I… I’ve had better days.” She smiled weakly, “my name’s Skye by the way.”

“Bailey, nice to meet you.” She replied, “are you sure you’re okay? I saw how your family was treating you back there.”

“I’m used to it by now, don’t worry.”

“Are you sure? You look like you’ve… been crying.” Bailey asked with genuine concern.

“No, well, yes. I have been crying but I’m fine.”

An uncomfortable silence fell between the two redheads. The only sounds are the distant sound of traffic and the water of the lake lapping against the shore. Bailey glanced over at Skye, noticing for the first time how beautiful she was, sat there illuminated by the glow of the moonlight.

A sudden cold breeze blew causing Bailey to shiver. “Brr… should have brought a coat with me.”

“Yeah, it is kind of cold.” Skye replied.

“I have to head back to the diner, my break is over now.” Bailey said, standing, “you should probably get back to your family.”

“My… my family isn’t there.”

“What? What do you mean?” Bailey asked, confused.

“My ‘family’,” Skye put air quotes and sarcasm around the word family, “left me to walk home.”

“That’s unfair! Why would they do that?! They can’t just leave their child in the middle of the night to-”

“Bailey,” Skye interrupted. “They’ve done this to me in the past, I’m used to it. It’s only a couple of hours walk from here to get home.”

“A couple of hours?! That’s unreasonable for anyone to walk, especially at 10 o’clock at night!” Bailey exclaimed, “come on. My parents will give you a lift home.” 

Before Skye could protest Bailey had already grabbed her hand and pulled her back towards the diner. Despite the cold, Skye could feel the heat in her cheeks at the touch of the other girl.

“Bailey, wait, slow down. Please.” Skye protested.

They both stopped in the middle of the quiet street, still holding hands. At the same time, they realised and both let go, blushing in unison.

Bailey turned and looked Skye directly in the eye, “I am not letting you go out into the night on your own. You’re coming back with me.”

“Fine. I guess there’s no arguing with you.” Skye gave in, almost too quickly for her own liking. “Lead the way.”

As they reached the diner and headed back inside, Skye was suddenly aware of how quiet the place was now it was empty.

“I’m sorry we’re-” Bailey’s mom shouted as she came out of the kitchen. “Oh, honey, it’s you. We’re finished for the night now. There’s some left over pancakes if you and…”

“Oh, mom, this is Skye. Skye, this my mom. My parents own the Golden Griddle and are the head chefs.” Bailey introduced and explained. “Have a seat Skye, I’ll grab those pancakes.”

“I… I’m going to go and clean up first. If that’s okay.”

“Of course. I’ll only be a minute anyway.”

As Skye returned from the bathroom, ruined makeup washed off, she went and sat in the nearest booth. Finally getting a chance to look around the diner without needing to sit and listen to her parents going on and on about how she needed to be the model child to aid in their various business dealings. 

The diner itself was designed to look like one from the 50s. A large jukebox in the corner, red seats, mirrored ceiling and the classic black and white checkered tile floor. The walls were covered in photos and advertising from the 50s as well. Skye spotted 1 photo that looked remarkably like Bailey if she was a boy, alongside his twin and their parents.

“Here we go.” Bailey said, sitting down in the booth opposite Skye putting two plates of pancakes down in front of them. “Mom said she will give you a lift home.”

“You don’t even know where I live. It could be miles away.”

“That doesn’t matter Skye.” Bailey replied. “I’m not letting you go out there alone.”

“I’ve already learnt not to argue with you,” she said, picking up a fork. “So I’m not going to like it but I’ll accept it. And I live at Cherrygrove.”

Bailey almost choked on her pancake, “Cherrygrove? You mean that huge estate with those massive houses?”

“Yeah, that’s the one. My parents own a lot of businesses so they aren't short of money. Not that I see any of it. I’m not their perfect child so I’m fairly sure I’m not even in their will.”

“That’s…”

“Cold hearted? Yeah I know. That’s just how they are.” Skye said between mouthfuls. “These are really good by the way.”

“They are, aren't they? We’re famous for them and my dad is teaching me to make them so I can help out in the kitchen when I’m not busy studying for classes.”

“That's really cool. I don’t know how to cook anything.” Skye said, looking a little dejected. “My parents have a cook so we never need to cook.”

“Well that’s incredibly boring. I love cooking and I love when I get to see the happy faces on people I love when they get to eat the food I’ve cooked for them.”

A comfortable silence fell over them as they polished off the last of the pancakes. The only sounds in the diner now were Bailey’s parents cleaning up in the kitchen after the busy Saturday rush. They emerged from the kitchen around 11.30pm.

“Are you ready to go girls?” Bailey’s mom asked as they came out of the kitchen.

“Of course mom. Skye only lives 5 minutes down the road from us so you can take us home and I can walk her home.”

“Oh, well that makes life much simpler. Let’s go.” 

Skye spent the entire car journey in silence. Watching the world go by through the window. The street lights a distraction from the night's events. Skye found herself looking over at Bailey as she was talking animatedly with her parents about the evening's customers, most of whom had been pleasant. Skye couldn’t fail to notice how passionately Bailey spoke, not only about the food but about the people she met during her shift. It was obvious Bailey was a genuinely caring person which made Skye feel a lot more at ease about being in a car full of strangers.

Before she knew it, they were pulling up at Bailey’s house and everyone was jumping out of the car.

“Don’t take too long honey. It’s nearly midnight.”

“I won’t mom, don’t worry. I just want to make sure Skye gets home safely.” Bailey replied as her and Skye headed off towards Skye’s house.

“You didn’t have to do this you know.” Skye said as they set off.

“I know, but… I wanted to. You looked like you needed a friend tonight.”

“I… thank you. I appreciate it. Really. I don’t have any friends so, thanks.”

“You’re welcome.” Bailey replied, trying to pluck up courage to ask her next question. “Uh… I’m planning to practice making pancakes tomorrow wile my parents take my brother to football practice. Do… do you want to come and help? I can teach you how to make them.”

“Oh, yeah sure.” Skye replied, a little shocked Bailey had even asked.

“Here. Give me your phone.”

Skye immediately complied, trusting Bailey with her phone. She watched as Bailey entered her phone number and called herself. 

“There you go.” She smiled, having the phone back top Skye. “You know… just in case you get lost.”

“Sure.” Skye replied, rolling her eyes but she couldn’t help but smile. “Well, this is my place.” She said, stopping in front of the biggest house on the estate.

“Look after yourself Skye. Please.” Bailey said before immediately pulling Skye in for a warm hug.

Skye, not being used to affection found the hug a little uncomfortable at first but the warm embrace soon made her feel at ease. As the 2 girls broke apart, they found themselves gazing directly into each other's eyes. 

Before Skye knew it, Bailey had closed the distance between them. She felt the other girl's lips press against her own. She could instantly taste the strawberry on Bailey’s lips but all too quickly, to Skye’s disappointment, Bailey pulled away.

“I… sorry.” Bailey said almost immediately.

“No. It… it was good.” Skye replied, feeling herself blush.

Bailey checked her watch, “Huh, midnight. Happy valentines day Skye.”


End file.
